Lazy Mornings
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Bulma wakes one early morning to find Vegeta still in their bed. But why is he? Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. This idea came to me while I was supposed to be paying attention in my History class. Read and Enjoy!

Bulma stared at the lump that was Vegeta. _What is he still doing in bed?_ She wondered as her eyes drifted over to the digital clock: 6:00 A.M. Yeap, he should have been up at least three hours ago. _So why is he still in bed? Was he sick!_ She snorted, Vegeta never got sick, banged up, but never sick.

Bulma went back to staring at him. _What if it's not Vegeta?_ She thought as her eyes scanned his lumpy form. She saw the rumpled black hair, the tanned skin of his bare chest. _Yummy,_ she thought biting her lip. _Definitely Vegeta._

"Quit staring at me."

Bulma "eeped" as he cracked one eye open to look at her.

"Gezz, do you have to scare me like that?" she grumbled, pulling the cover higher up.

"Only because you were staring at me like I was a piece of chocolate," he smirked.

Bulma pursed her lips together. "Why are you still in bed?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was trying to get some sleep, but it's impossible when I can feel your eyes roaming over my body and your energy signature spiking." He glared at her.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

He grunted and rolled over, turning away from her. "Why aren't you already up?"

Bulma smiled and scooted closer to him. "Because I don't want to go to work today."

Vegeta looked over his shoulder.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Anderson," she explained, making a gagging sound.

"He's still bothering you?" he asked in disbelief. He had been sure threatening bodily harm would dissuade the man from chasing after Bulma, apparently not.

Bulma felt his back tense. Placing her hand on his back, she felt his muscles twitch underneath. "Not as zealously as before, but he's still making his intentions clear. I just don't feel up to dealing with him today."

Vegeta cursed and Bulma wrapped her arms around him. "Don't go," he said offering a simple solution.

"It sets a bad example to the rest of my workers," she sighed.

He snorted, thinking of all the times she'd simply skipped because she'd wanted some adventure or just didn't feel like going. Bulma smacked him on the arm, resulting in a low growl from Vegeta.

"I'm serious, I have to go." She didn't move.

"Then why aren't you getting up?" He didn't move either.

"I am!" she insisted, clutching him tighter.

"Just have your mother call in sick for you,"

"That only works when you're in school. Not when you're an adult."

"Then why do we still live with the infuriating woman?"

"Spoken like a true husband who doesn't like his mother-in-law," she snorted. "Besides do you really want to move out? You'd have to cook and clean."

Vegeta didn't say anything. Bulma chuckled and pressed her cheek against his shoulder blades. "Thought so," she mumbled. Both stayed silent, comfortable in their positions.

"Vegeta?" she called out softly incase he was asleep. He needed rest, always pushing himself and even when he did sleep it was never for long. The slightest movement always woke him.

"What?" was his soft reply.

"Hold me, please?" Vegeta lifted his head to look at her over his shoulder. She pouted and he released a heavy sigh before rolling over and let her settle into his arms. It must have been the timid way she asked that made him give in so easily. He could feel her hot breath on his neck as strands of her hair teased his fingers. Letting his head fall, he laid his cheek on top of her head and took a deep breath.

Bulma's fingers made lazy circles on his bulging biceps. His arm felt warm and hard …yet soft under her fingers.

"Thought you were getting up?" he asked after a small stretch of time.

"Just a few more minutes," she sighed happily. "We haven't done this in months…why is that?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Too tired, passing schedules, not enough time. Take your pick."

She drummed her finger tips on his arm in thought. "I'm not going to work today," she announced, closing her eyes.

"What will you tell them tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'll just say my husband wouldn't let me up." She grinned.

"I won't, will I?" He opened a lazy eye to look down at her. "Then we'd better change positions." Vegeta quickly rolled over trapping her beneath him.

"Humm, you're right," she purred, kissing his jaw. "This is much better."

Vegeta lowered his body on hers making her giggle. The door opened.

"Oh, I had no idea you two were still here," Bulma's mother's high pitched voice broke through the room. "Don't mind me. Keep doing what you're doing." She placed the basket of clean clothes down on the floor and closed the door giggling.

Vegeta lowered his forehead to Bulma's and growled. "Why haven't we moved out, again?"

Bulma laughed as she wrapped her arms tighter around Vegeta.


End file.
